


Not Alone

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Taking place during Avengers: Infinity War, during and after the "She's not alone" scene.Im really bored, guys.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> G'day mates!
> 
> So, I have a small crush on Nat. Yeah. 
> 
> Um...
> 
> Please check out my other fics? And leave a kudos and comment, if it isn't too much trouble.
> 
> Thank you!

“She’s not alone.” Natasha said. She meant that. Okoye stood on the other side of Wanda and Proxima Midnight. The child of Thanos stood and turned to the Black Widow, knives out. Okoye drew her weapons. 

Proxima Midnight lunged at Natasha, and the knives collided with the Avengers staff. They went on like this a few more times, Nat blocking all of the villains blows. She was going to fight. She was going to protect Wanda. Okoye ran over and jumped around Natasha, and pointed her spear at Proxima Midnight.

Natasha and Okoye sparred with her until one of Thanos’ army’s giant wheel things ran over the ditch that the group was fighting in. When it passed, Proxima Midnight kicked Natasha in the face, sending her back. She then grabbed Okoye and threw her to the ground.

Natasha stood and went at the child of Thanos, their weapons clanging together. Nat slashed Midnight's weapon out of her hand and the villain started throwing punches. She hit Natasha down and a knife slid out from Midnight's wrist, like Wolverine.

Natasha blocked an attack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wanda and Okoye stand. The Scarlet Witch used her magic to pick up Proxima Midnight, who uttered a small, “Huh?” before she was thrown into the blades of another wheel thingy. He blue blood splattered. Wanda and Okoye sat and Natasha rose. “That was really gross.” She said.

She stood and went over to Wanda. Holding out her hand to the younger Avenger, she asked, “Are you alright?” Wanda nodded, taking Nat’s hand and getting to her feet. Behind her, Okoye also stood. 

“Thank you.” said Wanda.

“Anytime. And hey. You’re not alone, got it? I’ll always be there for you.” She told Wanda, and smiled warmly. Wanda returned her smile, not knowing that Natasha’s meant more. Okoye climbed out of the ditch, leaving Nat and Wanda alone. 

The two looked into each other's eyes before releasing each other's hand. Wanda turned and started to rise out of the ditch, Natasha watching her, tears forming in her green eyes.

Wanda had Vision, after all. And Natasha was certain she would never find love. It would never happen. Not them. But they were not alone.


End file.
